


In Another Time

by Rivaille_Ackerman



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille_Ackerman/pseuds/Rivaille_Ackerman
Summary: By the time of kingdom hearts 1 Sora and Riku have already gotten together as a couple. These will be the series of events that would happen should the duo continue through the game series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know why I'm posting this considering how many times it's been done by others but I guess here's my take on it? If I get 10 kudos I'll write another scene? Just do whatever. Have fun with my mess.

Sora was walking through the third district when the heartless appeared. One would think he'd be use to their sudden appearances by now but he wasn't. The two beside him drew their weapons and the teen reached for his own. He was so focused on the creatures in front of him and their danger, that he failed to see if anyone else was there.

 

When a blade cut through the firm, black masses it startled the brunet. He wasn't prepared for it and even less prepared for what happened after. 

 

Sora's eyes trailed over the body in front of him. The clothes were similar to his own. Baggy pants, a sleeveless, yellow shirt with the straps crossing over to create a black X on the top. Tan skin just a few shades lighter than his own. Silver hair pooled around strong shoulders, just barely reaching past them. Bright eyes were staring at him, a smirk on the familiar face. It was interrupted when he spoke but that didn't draw away from his charm.

 

“There you are. What's going on?”

 

Sora's eyes widened as he recognized who it was, the familiar voice wrapping around him. 

 

“R-Riku.” 

 

He felt himself step forward, his lover doing the same. A strong arm snaked its way around his waist to the small of his back while he felt another tilt his head up. He was immediately lost in those familiar aquamarine depths.

 

“I'm not dreaming this time… right?” 

 

The brunet watched as pale pink lips curled up into a smirk. Riku was staring at him intently and the look sent a shiver down his form. 

 

“I hope not. Took forever to find you.”

 

Warmth swelled in Sora's being, knowing the silverette had been looking for him. He sent the elder a small smile. 

 

“Riku.” 

 

The taller leaned down and Sora was prepared for it. He tilted his head up, eyes fluttering shut as he waited for those warm lips to press against his own. He could feel them, barely a hair's breadth away when someone cleared their throat.

 

Riku pulled back and Sora had to hold back a disappointed huff. He saw his boyfriends eyes darken and he swallowed.

 

“Who are they?” 

 

Donald stepped forward, starting to introduce himself. Riku didn't look so amused so Sora stepped forward and tried to explain that he'd been looking for him and Kairi with their help. That reminded him.

 

“Have you seen Kairi?”

 

Riku raised a brow. “Isn't she's with you?”

 

Sora shook his head. “I thought she may have been with you.” 

 

The silverette snorted. “Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island too. She might even be looking for us now.”

 

The brunet watched as those orbs lightened once more and he was drawn close once again. There was a soft joy in those deep depths, sucking him in.

 

“We're finally free.” 

 

Sora nodded and this time the kiss surprised him. It was firm, passionate, and needy. He gasped when teeth nipped his bottom lip and suddenly he was tasting Riku. Something pressed against his tongue and with a soft moan he gave in, letting his muscle be pulled into a battle for dominance. Then it was ending and he was left open-mouthed, panting, a small line of saliva running down his now kiss swollen lips. 

 

Riku stepped back from him and as he walked behind Sora, the brunet couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. He was snapped out of it quick however when he saw a heartless behind the male. He drew the Keyblade and it made quick work of the creature, drawing the others attention. He glanced over to see Riku looking surprised but a small bit of irritation was in his gaze. Donald seemed annoyed and Goofy looked a little uncomfortable.

 

“Sora, what did you-”

 

He smiled bashfully. “I may have been practicing while you were away.”

 

Sora relaxed when he saw pride on Riku's face. He smiled at him and held up his weapon, wanting to show off a little. 

 

“I got this. It let's me protect others from the darkness.”

 

There was amusement in those aquamarine orbs before they darkened. Sora was unsure why until he felt arms on his shoulders and Goofy's voice. 

 

“Oh and guess what? Sora's the keyblade master!”

 

“Who would of thought it?” Donald chimed in but his usual playful ways seemed to have dimmed and there was some snark in his tone. 

 

It startled Sora a little. The only times he saw the duck so serious was in battle and even then he tried to keep up an optimistic air. Instantly he felt defensive at the tone. 

 

“What's that mean?” 

 

His attention was taken by his lover when he spoke and Sora tensed a little when he saw his weapon in Riku's hands.

 

“So this is called a Keyblade?” 

 

He didn't realize it was taken from him and the thought made him nervous. What if someone else could do that? Now uncomfortable he took a step forward. 

 

“Hey, give it back!”

 

Riku smirked at him playfully as he reached for it, the silverette taking a step back and holding it above his head, out of Sora's reach. It calmed the brunet down a little, the familiar actions. Sora realised that's what Riku was doing, was getting him to relax. He felt his shoulders sag a little and he gave Riku a pout he knew the male couldn't resist. 

 

Sure enough, he rolled his eyes and spoke before tossing the weapon back. “Catch.”

 

Sora caught it, after fumbling a little. He sent a smile the elder's way. A soft, pink flush was on those cheeks and Sora could see it plain as day. He put the weapon back on his hip before catching Riku's attention again, though it never strayed far from Sora. 

 

“So you're coming with us right? We've got this awesome rocket! Wait till you see it.”

 

Sora grinned happily before his mood was dimmed by Donald's words. 

 

“No! He can't come!”

 

Sora looked confused. “What?”

 

“Forget it!” 

 

Sora was beginning to get upset. What was Donald's problem with Riku? 

 

“Oh, come on! He's my friend!”

 

Donald snorted. “Yeah,  _ friend. _ ” 

 

That made Sora bristle. Before he could comment on it, however, Donald continued.

 

“I don’t care if he's your friend, he can't come with!” 

 

They argued about it for another moment before Goofy informed them Riku was gone. Sora's head shot up and he looked around. 

 

“Riku?”

 

Goofy was right. It sent a pang of hurt through Sora's chest but he at least knew Riku was safe now. He was out of harm's way and he had a way to defend himself. He would still worry but he knew Riku was the stronger of them. He would be ok because Sora would be ok. 


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora sees Riku again but somethings weird. Riku is off somehow and Sora doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... apparently I made it to easy for you guys. So here's the next chapter. You're gonna be mad at me but I promise things get better.... eventually. 10 comments and I'll do another chapter.

Sora let out a groan. He just wanted Pinocchio to go back to his dad so they didn't have to worry about him. He turned away, fully prepared to lead the puppet back when a familiar tone washed over him.

 

“But, Sora, I thought you liked games?”

 

The brunet quickly turned, searching out for those familiar aquamarines. He found himself relaxing at the sound of his boyfriend but a little suspicion and curiosity seeped into him. 

 

“Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the  _ Keyblade _ ?”

 

Sora furrowed his brow as he caught the taunting smirk on those pale lips. The vibe his lover was giving off unsettled him and something felt a little off about the silverette. He was genuinely curious about how the male has gotten here. He didn't have the gummi ship and he hadn't seen him since he disappeared back at Traverse Town.

 

“R-Riku, what are you doing here?”

 

Riku's eyes darkened and the look sent goosebumps along Sora's flesh. This was Riku, but he didn't feel the same. 

 

“Oh, just playing with Pinocchio.”

 

That left a spark of irritation with him. Sora's eye twitched and he crossed his arms, returning the look. 

 

“That's not what I meant and you know it.”

 

Riku's smirked widened. “Do I?”

 

The brunet frowned. He took a few steps closer but Riku didn't move.

 

“Riku… what's going on?”

 

The older teen snorted. “Wouldn't you like to know. And is that really the question you should be asking?” 

 

Sora racked his brain, trying to figure out what he meant. Something clicked but he was unsure if that was it.

 

“Kairi? Did you find her?”

 

He watched as Riku took Pinocchio's hand in his own. 

 

“If you can catch us, maybe I'll answer one of those questions.” 

 

They darted away and Sora took off after them, much to his allies displeasure if their shouting was anything to go by. With the maze like system that made up the whale's inner body he lost the duo in no time. He spent a few hours searching for them, Donald and Goofy eventually finding him. 

 

“Uh, Sora?” Goofy tried, attempting to get the brunets attention.

 

Sora ignored him, pushing forward to keep looking. Or at least he tried until a certain duck blocked his way. 

 

“Move out of the way Donald, I need to find Riku and Pinocchio.”

 

The duck sent him a sharp look. “No.”

 

Sora bristled at the words. “You know what, what's your problem? You never liked Riku from the start! Get out of my way, I'm going to find my friend.”

 

“We're your friends too, in case you hadn't noticed,” Donald snapped. “There's something weird going on and I don't like it. It has to do with your… friend.” 

 

“Like what, that we're together? Is that it, huh?” Sora nearly growled. Some people back at the island had a problem with it. Sora was pansexual. He didn't care about gender or any of that stuff. He loved people for who they were. Not everyone saw it that way and he made sure they knew where he stood on that front.

 

Goofy shook his head. “ Sora, it's not that we're upset with who ya love. We don't think like that. Donald just, uh, has a feeling somethin's happenin and we’re concerned for ya is all.”

 

“Yeah, well, I can take care of myself.”

 

He ignored the shocked and hurt expressions on their faces and pushed past. He was angry and upset. He just wanted to find Riku and talk to him. Something was going on with his boyfriend and he wanted to know what. 

 

He must have spent another hour searching for them before he finally stumbled upon Pinocchio disappearing down another ‘hallway' while Riku watched. Sora stopped what he was doing, calling the others name to try and get his attention.  

 

“Riku! What's going on with you? What's in that head of yours?”

 

He could see Riku's smirk from across the room. This wasn't one of those teasing or playful smirks. No, it was almost annoyed. 

 

“I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora.”

 

Riku made his way over to the brunet, not stopping his speech. 

 

“You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days.” 

 

He stopped in front of Sora, staring into those deep blue depths. He reached out and gently tilted the teen's chin up, making their eyes meet. Riku's fingers were a little rough, calloused pads grazing over his lips. 

 

“Do you even have time to think about me anymore? About saving Kairi? Do you  _ want  _ to?”

 

Sora's eyes softened and guilt punched him in the chest. He stared at his lover, trying to convey what he felt.

 

“I do. Of course I do, Riku.”

 

A small smile was all it took and Sora felt sweet relief. Riku pulled Sora close, holding him for a moment and Sora basked in the feeling. Or at least he tried to until he heard screaming. They both jumped, looking at the way Pinocchio had gone. Sora looked at Riku and the elder nodded.

 

Both islanders took off towards the noise, the Keyblade appearing in Sora's hand. They stopped in front of a strange heartless and Sora noticed Goofy and Donald had arrived too. The quartet looked at the monster, discovering the puppet child trapped within the beast.

 

“Are you ready for this?” 

 

Sora glanced at the silverette and smiled, fingers tightening around his weapon.

 

“No problem. Let's do it.” 

 

~

 

Sora panted, pain burning in his side where he had gotten hit. He would have Donald look at it later. Riku's presence was welcome beside him, alleviating some of his worry. They watched as Pinocchio was spit out and the puppet tumbled down an opening. The brunet felt panic envelop him as Riku dived in after.

 

Sora coaxed the others into following, despite everyone's tired state. The found it lead back to Geppetto's ship where the puppet's father was yelling at someone. Sora took a few steps forward, finding his love holding the puppet hostage. 

 

“Riku!” 

 

“-Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs.”

 

Sora moved to stand beside Geppetto, watching the silverette before his words started to process. Dread overtook him. 

 

“Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?” 

 

Riku turned his gaze to him. He reached out his hand and the motion was so familiar Sora found himself reaching up, as if to grasp it. 

 

“Sora, come with me. We'll help Kairi together and then we can go exploring. Just like we planned.”

 

“Sora, no!”

 

Donald's voice shocked him out of it. Sora shook himself and when he saw Riku the silverette’s smile dropped. Donald stepped in front of him. 

 

“You can't! Without the Keyblade, the worlds will stay in darkness!” 

 

Sora hated to admit that Donald had a point. Sora was the Keyblade wielder. That meant it was his job to protect and help those who were being affected by the darkness. 

 

“Riku… I…”

 

Riku frowned, his fist tightening. 

 

“Of course you can't. Because running around playing hero with new friends is more important than old ones. Or you boyfriend for that matter.”

 

There was nothing Sora could do as Riku disappeared into the whale's maze like insides. He promised Geppetto he would get the puppet back. Donald and Goofy came with him but they were silent beside the teen. Sora made his way through the paths, fighting heartless along the way until he finally found Riku. Pinocchio was unconscious and laid against a wall.

 

“Riku! Please, let Pinocchio go! His father is worried about him.”

 

Riku huffed. “A puppet that's lost it heart to the heartless. Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi.” 

 

He turned to face the brunet with a sneer.

 

“But you'd rather fight me. Save a puppet and let Kairi remain as she is. And for what?”

 

The words made Sora tense and uneasy. He took a deep breath and met the elder's gaze. 

 

“At least he still had a conscience.”

 

Riku's look darkened further. Sora didn't stop though.

 

“Riku… why does it feel like you're on the wrong side of this? Come with me. We can figure things out together.”

 

“You've left me no choice Sora. You've already chosen you're side. And I've chosen mine.”

 

While they were distracted, Pinocchio was helped by Jiminy Cricket. The restoration of his heart plus the negative emotions coming from Riku attracted a heartless and Riku took the time to disappear. But not without leaving Sora with one last message. 

 

“We're through.”


	3. Replacement

It had been less than a week since Sora had last seen Riku, but the wound still felt fresh. He had spent time on other worlds, trying to distract himself from the pain of heartbreak but nothing helped. Donald and Goofy were worried but there was nothing they could do. 

 

When the gummi ship dropped the trio onto a large vessel, he briefly heard Donald say it was a Pirate ship before an accusing voice dragged him from his moping. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d come, Sora.” 

 

A sharp gasp was drawn from the brunet lips, Sora seeing a head of silver locks on the upper deck. He met the elder’s gaze and a whole new wave of pain flowed through him. There was a cruel smirk upon pale lips and he shivered.

 

“Good to see you again,” Riku said vindictively.

 

A gush of cold wind passed over Sora’s skin and he noticed for the first time, he was without his companions. He looked around for a moment, searching them out but found no trace. He turned back to Riku, trying to ignore the strained feeling in his chest.

 

“Wh-where are Donald and Goofy?”

 

A bitter laugh pierced the air before the other teen spoke. 

 

“Are they  _ that _ important to you? I mean, they meant more to you than our relationship. Why should I doubt you believe they’re more important than Kairi?” 

 

He stepped away to reveal the red haired girl. Shock filled the brunet at the sight of her. There was something… off about the way she looked. She was almost… lifeless. 

 

“Kairi!”

 

Sora began running towards the upper deck as Riku spoke, explaining how he had found her while Sora was off, goofing around. He had nearly made it up the stairs when a hook shot out, blocking his path. The hook came closer and he backed up until he was surrounded by Heartless. These monsters were dressed as pirates, playing the part on board the vessel. 

 

He looked up. “Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?”

 

Riku gave him a smug look. “The Heartless obey  _ me  _ now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear.”

 

The two stared at each other, defiance in blue orbs and cockiness in aquamarine. Sora grit his teeth before speaking, arm cutting through the air.

 

“You’re stupid. Sooner or later they’ll swallow your heart.”

 

“Not a chance,” Riku shot back, not even skipping a beat. “My heart’s too strong.”

 

“Riku…” Sora said softly. He missed the cockiness from his lover, but this, this wasn’t right.

 

“I’ve picked up a few other tricks as well,” The silver haired teen raised a hand in a dismissive wave as he spoke. Then he jerked his hand up, his gloved palm facing Sora. “Like this.”

 

A perfect replica of Sora shot out from his shadow, it’s being an inky black save for it’s cold, gold eyes. Dread twisted in the brunet’s stomach and he stepped back, shock and fear on his face. A startled gasp left him and he swallowed, staring at it. 

 

“You can go see your friends now.” 

 

The shadow flew up and Riku pulled it close. “I have what I want.” 

 

The last thing Sora saw before falling below deck was Riku leaning in to kiss his shadowy form.

 

**~**

 

When Sora reached the Cabin, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but finding Riku with Sora’s shadow curled up to him was not it. He stopped dead in his tracks and couldn’t help but stare. The shadow was sitting in his lap and they lay on the couch, looking content. Riku tilted his head, looking at the brunet as he raised a hand to pet black locks.

 

“This could have been you.” 

 

A sharp pain filled him and his eyes stung. Sora took a step back, hurt coursing through his veins. 

 

“If you had only chosen the right side.”

 

But Sora did. That’s one of the reasons it hurt so much. He  _ had _ chosen the right side. Riku didn’t.

 

“Maybe I’d still love you, then.”

 

That seemed to do it, tears streaming down his face and he felt his heart crack. He thought he saw something in those aquamarine orbs before footsteps were heard approaching the Cabin and they could faintly hear the other’s call Sora’s name. 

 

Riku stood, the shadow moving off him and he scooped up Kairi’s body on the other couch. The male ran to the door, turning back to look at Sora as Donald, Goofy and Peter Pan burst through it. By this point Sora had fallen to his knees with a heartbroken look, and the other’s rushed over, concerned. They looked up and watched as Riku disappeared through a portal and Sora’s shadow launched itself at them.


End file.
